1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, starting control to increase an engine speed when a brake is stepped on and accelerator opening becomes a predetermined value or larger while a vehicle stops to enable vehicle start with high acceleration when the brake is stepped off thereafter is disclosed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-306214). Such starting control is also referred to as flex start or launch control. In such starting control, an engaging unit (starting clutch) engaged when the vehicle starts is engaged from a disengaged state in an automatic transmission after the engine speed is increased, so that power is transmitted from an engine to a drive wheel and the vehicle may start.
However, in the above-described starting control, the engine speed is increased before the vehicle starts, so that difference in rotational speed between engaging elements frictionally engaging with each other (differential rotational speed) becomes larger in the starting clutch, and the starting clutch is engaged in a state in which the differential rotational speed is large when the vehicle starts. As a result, a heat generation amount of the starting clutch becomes larger at the time of engagement, so that there is a problem that deterioration in starting clutch and lowering of durability due to the deterioration are promoted.
There is a need for a control device of a vehicle capable of inhibiting deterioration in starting clutch when starting control to start the vehicle after increasing an engine speed before starting is performed.